familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
James Noble (1852-1943)
|long_name=James Noble |birth_year=1852 |birth_month=5 |birth_day=5 |birth_locality=Jamberoo, New South Wales |birth_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |birth_nation=Australia |birth_sources=BDM Index ref for birth: V18521873 38A/1852 |death_year=1943 |death_month=4 |death_day=13 |death_locality=Dorrigo, New South Wales |death_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |death_nation=Australia |death_sources=BDM Index ref for death: 7924/1943 |ifmarried-g1=true |wedding1_year=1875 |wedding1_month=12 |wedding1_day=25 |wedding1_locality=Berrima, New South Wales |wedding1_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |wedding1_nation=Australia |ifmarried-g2=true |wedding2_year=1886 |wedding2_month=6 |wedding2_day=2 |wedding2_locality=Berrima, New South Wales |wedding2_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |wedding2_nation=Australia |wedding2_sources=BDM Index ref for marriage: 4506/1886 |ifmarried-g3=true |wedding3_year=1918 |wedding3_month=3 |wedding3_day=27 |wedding3_locality=Haberfield, New South Wales |wedding3_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |wedding3_sources=BDM Index ref for marriage: 4246/1918 On March 27 a wedding was celebrated at "Aberdeen," Haberfield, when Bessie, daughter of the late Rev. Chas. Olden and Mrs. Olden, of Haberfield, was married to James Noble, of Dorrigo. :: |wedding3_address="Aberdeen" |wedding3_nation=Australia |globals= }} Obituaries ANOTHER PIONEER PASSES The death of Mr. James Noble occurred at Dorrigo last week, at the ripe age of 91 years. Mr. Noble came to Kangaloon from North Ireland with his parents in the early sixties, and in company with the Virtues and Johnstons selected land and set about the task of turning the virgin forest into high-producing farm land. Mr. Noble took a keen interest in the affairs of the district, and was an active worker for the Methodist Church. He helped with the erection of the church at Kangaloon, which stands as a monument to staunch old pioneers such as he. Mr. Noble moved to Dorrigo over thirty years ago, and assisted in pioneering that district. Then he, with his sons, established an auctioneering business, in which he took an active interest until his death. He was highly respected and had a wide circle of friends throughout the coastal districts of the State. One son (Fletcher) paid the supreme sacrifice in the last war. :: MR. JAMES NOBLE On the night of Tuesday, 13th April, there passed away one of our oldest citizens, both in point of age and of length of residence in the district, Mr. James Noble. He was born at Spring Hill, Kiama, on 5th May, 1852, where his father was the proprietor of a dairy farm. Both of his parents hailed from the North of Ireland and the subject of our notice inherited those qualities of sturdiness and independence of character for which the people of that portion of the Empire are noted. When fourteen years of age, the late Mr. Noble went to reside at Kangaloon in the Wingecarribee district, with his parents and family and remained there till some time after he had reached man's estate. From there he took up farming in the Crookweli district, where he met with prosperous times and was instrumental in having a butter factory established near his home. To this he sent a ton of milk daily in the height of the season—a fact he used to mention with evident satisfaction. Mr. Noble returned to Kangaloon, with his family, but after a a time removed to Wollongong on account of the health of one of his children. The next move was to Bellingen, from which place, after a comparatively short residence, he came to Dorrigo, thirty odd years ago. He had purchased a property at North Dorrigo, which is now occupied by Mr. Ridley Noble and family. Soon after becoming settled in this district, the late Mr. Jas. Noble established, in conjunction with the late Mr. J. B. Noble, the firm of Noble, Noble & Co., which is still in existence and managed by Mr. E. W. Noble. Through his business relations, the deceased gentleman became widely known throughout the Dorrigo plateau. For several years he used to personally conduct auction sales and was noted for his keen sense of humour and witty remarks on these occasions. The late Mr. Noble retained a remarkable strength of body and mental ability till within a comparatively short time of his death, which were frequently the subject of comment by his acquaintances, but appeared to fail rapidly during the last few months previous to his passing. Surviving the deceased gentleman are his widow, three daughters (Mrs. Smith, Alstonville; Mrs. Shaw, North Dorrigo, and Mrs. Wallace Lean, North Dorrigo), two sons (Messrs. E. W. Noble, Dorrigo, and R. J. Noble, North Dorrigo), several grand-children and some great grand children. The burial took place in the Methodist portion of the local cemetery, the funeral services being conducted by Rev. F. G. Alexander (Anglican) and being attended by a large number of relatives and friends. :: __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:Ancestry from Ireland Category:Resided in New South Wales